The Wanderer Trilogy: Part 1 No Exit
by Newfiegirl17
Summary: Dean and Sam are just on any other case, but what they find is not what they expect. Dean may even find a little bit more.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!!! This is my first story so I hope you like it. This first chapter is just an intro so it is really short. Well I hope you review it, I love to read comments on anything._

**Chapter 1- Pilot**

"Sam, I'm telling you I heard something back there," Dean whispered, edging his way down the hallway of the old, abandoned house.

"Like what? A voice or a spirit or somethin'?" Sam asked, following his brother and readying his shotgun.

"No, more like someone creeping around in that room up there. Don't think those dumbass kids are back do you?"

The two brothers eased their way into the room at the end of the hall. It had clearly been vacant for years. The antique couch was coated in an inch of dust and the curtains were so thick in dirt that they blocked all sunlight from the room. The only light came from that pouring in through the open doorway. This room had obviously been safe from the fire.

Dean looked around but could see nothing other than the aged furniture and cobwebs, although he held his grip on his gun none the less. Sam walked pass him to study an old picture on the far side of the room. Dean was about to follow when the door shut behind him, swallowing them in darkness, and the snap of a loaded rifle filled the room.

_Hope you liked my little intro to my story and I hope you continue to read. The title of my next chapter will be titled: __**Old Friends. **__Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it. Please review._

**Chapter 2- Old Friends**

The brothers held up their guns and pointed them toward the entrance, but they didn't shoot. Whoever the new guest was, they were human. Dean swallowed back his momentary shock and stood up straight.

"Who's there?" he asked the darkness.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," a woman's voice answered, "I think that the two of you should lower your guns. You know it's not nice to point that at a lady."

"I will as soon as you do sweetheart."

"Are you guys Hunters?"

"Yeah."

"Then you are too?" Sam asked from the far corner.

"Yeah, I am."

Another snap and the boys knew it was safe to lower their weapons. Sam walked back over to the other two, tripping over an old mat in the darkness. Dean pulled out his lighter and lit it to reveal the face of their new companion. He almost dropped it in surprise.

"Jo?"

"Dean?"

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Jo!"

"Sam?"

"Jo!"

The fire went out but the door had opened again, flooding the entrance once more with the light from the hall. Now the brothers could clearly see her as Joanna Beth Harvelle stood in the doorway, looking in at her old friends.

"Hey Jo, good to… ah.. see you again," Sam said, scratching the back of his reddening neck. The last time he had seen her he had been possessed by the demon Meg and had tied her to a pole.

"Hey Sam, good to see you too," Jo replied, "You too, Dean."

'What are you doing here?" Dean asked, taking Jo by the arm and leading the way out of the room and back down the hall.

"I'm working a case," Jo yanked her arm out of his grasp and stopped abruptly, "I've been here for two days. The job's almost done so you guys don't have to worry about it."

"Does your mother know you're here?" Dean asked, standing in front of her so that she couldn't walk past him.

"Yeah, I called her last night. But that's none of your business. You know, Dean, I've been hunting for about a year now."

"I know, it's just that the last time I saw you, you were working in a bar in Minnesota. What're you doin' down here in Missouri?"

"Guys!" Sam cut in, "Don't stat already. You two have only been together five minutes and you're already picking a fight," Dean drew back and relaxed, while Jo remained standing tall with her hands on her hips, though no longer starring daggers at Dean. "Let's just leave and get something to eat, then we'll come back here tonight and finish the job together."

"Fine with me," Jo said.

"Okay, well lets get out of here," Sam said, and the three of them started down the hall again.

"So did you miss me?" Dean smirked, holding the door open for Jo to walk out. She didn't answer but walked pass, not looking at Dean. Sam followed behind her and as Dean let go of the door and stepped out onto the front stoop, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Dude, get away from my car!"

_Next chapter title will be: __**The Hunters**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Hunters**

"Dude, get away from my car!"

Dean ran forward and wrapped his fists in the shirt collar of the man, who had minutes before been under the hood of Dean's precious Impala, and pressed him up against a nearby tree. If he had done anything to the car, anything at all, Dean knew he would shoot him just for the fun. He looked back to the car, which seemed in the same condition as he had left it but still looked back into the dark brown eyes of the man he held tightly against a birch. 

The man had shaggy, black hair and a long scar on the side of his face. A city boy, by the look of his clothes. He was possibly a bit taller then Dean was, but still no match for him, not with the rage that was seeping out of him at that very moment. For a minute, fear was stricken across the young man's face, but as he looked past Dean's shoulder to see at Jo running toward them he grinned and looked back into his piercing stare. Dean's grip tightened. 

"Who are you, huh," Dean spat.

"Dean, no!" Jo shouted as she reached the two men and tried fruitlessly to separate the two.

"Hey, man, I was just admiring the detail," said the man, as Sam arrived and was successful in driving a wedge between them. "She's a nice car."

"Yeah, she is, so you can appreciate why I don't like any scum bags under her hood," Dean stepped in close again but was restrained once more by Sam.

"Dean, Sam, this is Alex," Jo introduced, "I met up with him this morning. He's a hunter too. Alex, this is Sam and Dean. Their some, er… friends of the family."

"Guess it's a party huh?" Alex said, clapping his hands together with a now broad smile across his face. He looked back to Dean, who was still glaring at him with hate and suspicion, and held out his hand. "Alex Michael."

"Dean Winchester, like the gun," Dean said, not accepting the hand, which was then directed toward Sam.

"Sam Winchester, we're brothers," he pointed toward Dean.

"Yeah, so now that we all know each other," Dean said, "I feel comfortable telling you that, dude, if you EVER touch my car again, it'll be the last thing you ever do. Okay, pal."

"Yeah, right. Um, yeah, got it. Nice to meet you too."

"So can we get out of here now or what," Jo asked and started walking towards the Impala, "Alex we'll meet you at the diner on 47," she called back.

-----------------

Alex sat quietly in the booth next to Jo, watching the three hunters as they ate their food and caught up on old news. He occasionally was asked a question, which he answered politely, but for most of the evening he just sat their, taking in the conversation and observing them with curiosity. It wasn't the first time he had done this, but the lives of hunters never bored him.

The two brothers were very interesting, he thought. They seemed to do their job well and he applauded them for their superb excellence with their scams and frauds. He'd probably never manage to do it himself. They knew their stuff, did their research, like he said, they were good. But still, just what he'd expect. All of them were the same. 

Sam, though, appeared to be somewhat different from the others. He was more intelligent then his brother, that much was obvious. He had probably even gone to collage before he had started hunting. It was too bad he never stayed in school. Dean, on the other hand, had clearly been hunting his entire life. He had the same keen and sharp nature about him, sitting in his corner of the booth, playing with his pocket knife and throwing sharp, suspicious looks his way. He was a hunter to the core.

Still, what intrigued Alex most was the connection their seemed to be between Jo and Dean. It gave him the impression that Dean was a little more (or less) then a 'friend of the family'. His first impression of Jo had been that she was a free spirit, not one for letting people get to her, not on a personal level anyway. But now he was being entertained, seeing the two of them sitting across from one another, looking at each other, but never at the same time. She would look at Dean when he was talking to, and looking at someone else and when Dean looked at her, she would be staring intently at her plate. When they did meet each others eyes it was only to butt heads over some little disagreement. 

They were all very amusing, the hunters, Alex had to admit. He could have possibly liked them, that's if the circumstances were not as they were. It was sad, yes, especially since Jo was the first female hunter he had met, but some things just couldn't be helped. 

_Thanks for reading guys, don't forget to review ! ☺� Next Chapter will be:� **Hidden Remains**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Hidden Remains**

The engine died and four people climbed out. They whispered amongst themselves for a minute or two, deciding on the best plan of action. The voices stopped and the truck of the car was opened. A gun was cocked and more whispering before two of the company left to go around to the back of the house. The two remaining hunters huddled back in towards the light of the trunk.

"You said the fire happened upstairs, right?" Dean asked, closing the trunk and cocking his own gun. 

"Yeah," Jo replied, "and they never found the body so I'm guessing that the remains are still up there."

"So, we're looking for the sixty year old, burnt up remains of a dead kidnapper who was burned alive and whose spirit is really pissed off? God I love my job," Dean headed towards the house.

Dean's sarcasm had always hit a nerve with Jo, but as she followed him up to the house there was something else about him that was on her mind. Why did he insist that Sam go around back with Alex, when she had willingly agreed to go with her new friend? Did he not want her to be around Alex? She knew that Dean wasn't a fan of Alex but he wasn't dangerous. Or was it because he wanted her to stay with him? 

'Don't kid yourself, Jo,' she said to herself. She knew why Dean had wanted her with him, and he had already proven that it wasn't because he wanted to be around her. It was because he still felt that he needed to baby-sit her. Well she'd been doing all right on her own for the past year, so if he thinks…

"Did you hear that?" Dean broke her train of thought as he held out his arm to stop her.

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"Sounded like something breaking, like glass."

"I donno," Jo looked around for any sign of movement but could see nothing, "Maybe the boys had to break a window to get in."

A male scream echoed from down in the basement. 

"I don't think so," Dean said and ran through the kitchen, followed by Jo, to where the basement door was, but as they approached it it shut itself. Dean banged and kicked at it but with no give. He might as well have been kicking at a brick wall.

"Sam! Sam!"

"Come on, Dean, lets get this thing finished."

The two ran back through the kitchen and into the hallway, where they began to climb up the staircase. As they reached the second floor, they stopped for a minute to observe the space they had just stepped into, which was completely unparalleled with the level below it. Though the rest of the house had been covered in dust and was clearly abandoned, it had still resembled the home it once was. This floor had been visibly where the fire had started. Many of the walls had been burnt and beaten away revealing most of the rooms to the hallway. Everything was black from smoke and age, and hardly any furniture remained in its original form. 

The two split up in search of anything that could be part of a corpse, or they thought the most likely thing, and hidden pocket where someone may hide away from the flames that had once filled the upper floor. After only a few minutes of searching, they heard another scream and several gunshots from far down in the basement, and they knew that they had better speed up their hunt.

The minutes dragged by and they feared that there time would soon be running out. The fact that nothing had yet hindered their search meant that the boys downstairs were keeping the spirit busy. No more noises came from below and no one came up.

"Jo, I think I found something," Dean called out. Jo looked over and saw him trying to pry open a panel in the wall which had previously been hidden by debris from the ceiling. She started to make her way over to him but was blocked from Dean as a great wall of blue flames burst out between them and surrounding them.

"Jo?"

No answer.

"JO!"

_Hey guys thanks for the great reviews keep it up and so will I LOL. ☺ _

_Next Chapter will be titled: __**Fire**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Fire**

Sam felt as though he had just been hit over the head with a brick, but by the look of the shattered fragments lying around him, it had only been a glass vase. Carefully, he raised himself up off the dusty floor and rushed himself off. Massaging the back of his head he could feel a small trickle of blood but no serious damage had been done. Somewhere above him he thought he could hear Dean shouting. 

Sam looked around at the basement. The last thing he could remember was doing the exact same thing, though he was sure that time had passed since then. 

"Alex," Sam called out, but no one answered. He began to look around for him and didn't have to search too long to find him slumped against the wall unconscious.

-------------------

Jo never had time to react to the sudden burst of fire before she could feel the smoke seeping into her lungs like they were vacuum cleaners. It poured into her extraordinarily fast and replaced all oxygen, choking her. Somewhere far away she could hear Dean calling out her name, but found herself unable to answer, to even make a sound. With her hands up around her neck, Jo gasped for air but still could not find any. Her knees buckled under her and the last thing she saw was the flames reach up to the ceiling.

-------------------

She didn't answer him. Dean stood pointlessly still, unable to run after her. The blue flames were becoming higher and higher and smoke was filling the room. The only way he could help Jo, and probably Sam and Alex as well, was to put an end to it all and burn the corpse.

He ran back toward the wall and grabbed his bag. Rummaging through it he pulled out his crow bar and began to beat and pry at the concealed compartment door. After several minutes, Dean smashed the crowbar as hard as he could at the door and finally managed to create a chink, when a hot whip slashed across his body and Dean was heaved off his feet to land some five feet away. Gritting in pain, he looked up and realized that what had hit him was actually a tongue of fire, which was coming in for another blow. He jumped out of the way just in time and, coughing, ran back to the door where he kicked at it with all his might. 

The door finally gave way and Dean striped away the rest of the wooden strip. He was beginning to choke on the smoke that had now engulfed the room, but the smell of what was exposed had to be ten times worst. The body had been untouched by the fire from nearly sixty years ago, but it was still black from the rot and decay of the past six decades. 

Covering his mouth and nose, Dean dodged another attack from the fire and grabbed the salt from his bag and sprinkled it over the carcass. He reached for the matches, but before he could light one he was thrown once more against the wall, dropping them onto the floor. When he looked up again, what he saw was the spirit of the body he was trying to destroy. Its body was covered in the singed clothes he had been wearing when he had been trapped in his burning house, but its hands and head were swallowed up in the same blue flame that surrounded the room.

Stretching his arm out as far as he could, but still never taking his eyes off the spirit, he grabbed the shotgun that was now lying on the floor next to him and blasted the rock salt at it. The spirit disappeared. Taking advantage of every second, Dean grabbed his lighter from his pocket and lit it up, tossing it in at the salted corpse.

The, out of nowhere, another whip of fire flicked out at him, but this time he was unable to escape its grasp. The flame wrapped itself around Dean's ankle, and he could feel his flesh being scorched under its hold, but was powerless to remove it. Slowly, Dean could feel himself being dragged across the floor, closer and closer toward the great blue blazing wall. 

Finally, just inches away from the barricade, everything disappeared in a gust of wind, causing Dean to cover his face. The remains had burnt up and everything in the room seemed to look exactly as it had before.

Everything except one, small thing.

Dean glanced around and saw Jo lying on the floor, still and silent.

_Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you again for reading this story of mine, it really means a lot to me. I've written tones before but this is the first time people have actually commented on my work other then teachers so thanks so much for the reviews. Don't forget to keep it up, whether the comments are good or bad (keep it clean lol). _

_The next chapter title will be: __**Off Pattern**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Off Pattern**

Jo thought that she could hear something. What was that? It sounded like another gun shot. But where was the sound coming from? It could have been right there in the room with her, or it could have been miles away. She couldn't tell. 

Her brain felt as clouded as her chest. Nothing made sense; she couldn't think clearly. Maybe she was in a dream and everything she was feeling was just her imagination running on too many sleepless nights. No, something was happening, that she was sure of. She could remember a blue flash, and could still feel the heat. 

Now she could feel something else. Someone was touching her. Shaking her. Whoever it was, they were trying desperately to wake her up, but somehow she felt safer in her dream. Nothing could hurt her where she was, and was going. But now they were calling to her. 

"_Jo? Jo! Come on, wake up_!". 

It was Dean that was shaking her. Jo wanted to answer him, but she was still afraid. She couldn't answer him, she realized, becoming aware that her lungs were now empty of all oxygen. '_But the air doesn't feel as thick anymore_,' Jo thought, '_Maybe if I just_…' 

Jo gasped for breath and her eyes flew open. The first thing she saw was Dean's face floating above her, worry plastered over his face, something else in his eyes…

----------------------

"Oh thank God," Dean sighed, looking down at her. She hadn't been breathing when he had reached her, and he had thought that he was too late.

"W…w…what h…happened?" Jo asked, allowing Dean to help her up. She could barely stop coughing long enough to get the words out, and each time it hurt her pained chest.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Dean said. He remained knelt down beside her, waiting until the blue color of her skin faded back to normal. She was coughing so hard he was afraid she would cough up a lung. He began to rub her back to sooth her, then realized what he was doing, immediately dropping his hand. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel dizzy."

"J…Just take it easy. I saw you lying here, and I thought…," Dean's voice trailed off. Jo looked up at him but looked away again.

"Did you g…cough…get it?"

"Yeah," Dean told her, taking a step back, "It's all over. I found the remains and torched 'em. He torched me too, the son of a b…"

"Dean!"

Sam had called out from the floor below them, and they could hear his heavy footsteps as they approached the foot of the staircase. It also sounded like he was dragging something along with him. Dean answered him and took Jo's hand to help her to her feet. He could have sworn that he felt his hand had tingle. They grabbed their things and, with Dean limping on his sore ankle, walked back down the stairs where they saw Sam sitting on the bottom step. Alex was sitting, slumped, in the corner on the floor, appearing to just be coming back to consciousness.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Dean asked, throwing his things to the floor and leaning against the wall.

"I don't know, Dean," Sam was rubbing the back of his head but looked up at his brother as he spoke, "One minute I was trying to get my flashlight to work and the next I'm waking up on the floor with a tennis ball growing out the back of my head."

"It was the ghost."

The other three all looked over to where Alex sat in the corner.

"Yeah, I saw it," he said, trying to stand up but losing his balance again, "First this… this vase came flying out of nowhere and hit Sam on the head. He went out cold. Then this big burst of, like, blue fire shot out at me and threw me into the wall. It went away and a few minutes later I saw this guy, he was on fire. I shot at him a few times and the last thing I remember was another big burst of fire. It must have knocked me out, too."

"Huh, weird," Dean said pacing a little bit up the hall.

"What's weird?" asked Sam, his eyes following Dean.

"Well, I get it spitting fire out at you," Dean pointed to Alex, "but why throw the vase at Sam?"

"What'd you mean?" Jo stood up and tried to help Alex to his feet once more.

"It came at the two of us with fire," Dean explained, "It tried to suffocate Jo and I almost turned into a weenie roast. So why would it go off pattern like that to throw something at Sam?"

"You know, Dean has a point," Sam said, standing up as well, "Ghosts and spirits usually stick to the same routine."

"Maybe there's another spirit in there we haven't noticed yet."

"No, other then the kidnapper guy, the place's history is clean," Dean said, leaning for a second time against the wall.

"Well, personally, I don't give a rats ass."

Everyone looked again at Alex.

"And why the hell not?" asked Dean.

"Guys, the place is clean. We got the job done. I just want to get back to my room and get cleaned up. So when you guys finish playing Sherlock Holmes, you let me know."

Alex clapped and rubbed his hands together and walked outside, a smug look on his face. Sam stood up and walked over to the door. Dean looked out through the window to where Alex stood lighting up a cigarette, and then looked at Jo.

"I really don't like that guy."

_Thanks for reading guys. I know my chapters are short but I'm still practicing. Hope you like my story anyway. Please Review. Thanks _

_The next chapter will be titled: __**No Strings Attached **__ this will be a slightly more relaxing chapter, well, for the most part lol._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- No strings Attached**

Sam's head was still throbbing where the vase had hit him when he got back to his motel room. It had stopped bleeding over an hour ago, and he could already feel a difference from when it had first happened. Even as he relaxed, lying on his bed, and listening to the water running in the bathroom where Dean was taking a shower he could feel his headache soothing. 

The only thing keeping him from resting was the prodding question in his mind that Dean had asked back at the house. _Why would the spirit go off pattern to hit him? _It was definitely weird. Sam never was a fan of loose ends, and he had the feeling that this was becoming one. Did they miss something? The only other person who had been in the basement with him was Alex. Sam's head began to throb harder. 

The water stopped and Sam could hear Dean moving around trying to get dressed.

'It's over now anyway,' he told himself, 'over and done with. Just enjoy the rest of the night.'

He stood up and walked over to his suitcase to get out his deodorant. They were getting cleaned up to go out to a bar just outside of town. A few drinks and Sam's head would be good as new. 

The sound of a hairdryer could now be heard in the adjoined room. Sam chuckled quietly to himself. Sure Dean was a little obsessed about the way he looked, but any other night he would have allowed his hair to dry on its own. Not tonight. Sam knew that he was trying to look extra good tonight. Jo had gone to wash up in her own room in a little motel up the street, but not before Dean had asked her if she wanted to have a few drinks with them.

Sam had known for a while now that Dean had some deep, secret feelings towards Jo, even if he didn't know it yet himself. But Jo was different than most girls, and Dean knew it. Dean could hook up with a girl anywhere he went, but he knew that he'd be gone in a few days and that was all. No strings attached. Just sex. 

With Jo, both brothers knew that leaving would not be as easy. They knew Jo, they were friends with Jo, with her mother. Sam knew that Dean wouldn't want to stick around for too long, it wasn't his style. In the end, someone would be hurt, and Sam had a sick feeling that it would be Jo. 

Sam stopped for a moment and sniffed his tee-shirt. _Urgh_... yet another wonderful perk to living out of a car. He pulled the shirt off over his head and groped around in his suitcase for another shirt. Upon finding one and buttoning it up, Sam walked back over to his bed and picked up his laptop from the bed side table to do a bit of research. He knew Dean would soon be looking for an excuse to leave town.

Sam also had something else Dean had wanted him to do, but he wouldn't do it tonight. Not tonight. He didn't want to do anything tonight that played along with Dean's stupid suspicions. Alex had done nothing to arouse any doubts about himself, and Sam could see no threat in him. The problem was that he was too much like Dean for Dean to like him. Also, Sam suspected, Dean's feelings towards their new friend was more in the form of jealousy then anything else. Jo seemed to really like this new guy.

A pop-up flashed up on the screen of the computer to let Sam know that he had a new email. This surprised him since nowadays Sam's email seemed to be as barren as unholy ground. Curious to see who the message was from, he clicked on the box to see who had sent it. Dean was taking so long in the bathroom.

"Ellen," Sam said out loud, "What are you sending me?"

Sam opened the message and could hardly believe what he was reading.

---------------------

It was relaxing and refreshing to have the cool water run down over his body. Especially on his ankle. The blue flame had not burned the flesh like real fire would have, but it did manage to leave a red loop around his joint, which was still smarting. Another long lasting mark to remind him of the dangers that his job made him face. Another mark to remind him what happens when to get distracted. 

"What's wrong with you Dean, come on," he said to himself.

There had defiantly been something else on his mind tonight. It had prevented him from giving his full attention to the job. Jo hadn't answered him after the flames had erupted, and he had been so afraid that something had happened to her. But it was what had happened after that which bothered Dean the most. 

The sight of Jo lying there, not moving, not breathing, had sent Dean's heart straight to his throat. It had shaken him more than being nearly barbequed. For a minute he had even thought she was dead. For a minute his entire body had gone numb. 

'_It's because we're friends, that's it_,' Dean tried to convince himself as he climbed out of the shower and began to get dressed, but he knew that whatever it was, it was more then that. '_No…no, it wasn't_.' Dean turned on the hairdryer and began to comb through his hair. After a moment or two he looked at what was in his hands and turned it off.

"This is ridiculous," he said out loud, but remembered that Sam was just outside the door in the other room.

He couldn't have feelings for Jo, he just couldn't. For one, Ellen would kill him. Two, Jo drove him crazy and wouldn't listen to a single word anyone said. She was just too stubborn. And for three, Ellen would kill him.

Dean put his hands on the sink and leaned in, looking at himself in the mirror. _Besides_, he thought, _if he did try anything with Jo, who's to say that it would work, and the last thing he needed was another Cassie._ But what was he thinking, Jo probably doesn't even like him. No. What he needed was to avoid any real relationship. One with no strings attached.

"Dean, get out here and take a look at this," Sam called out, starting Dean.

"Coming," Dean called back and splashed some cold water over his face.

_Thanks for reading. Please Review. _

_The next chapter will be: __**Email from Ellen**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Email from Ellen

**Chapter 8- Email from Ellen**

"Dean, get out here and take a look at this."

"Coming"

Sam heard Dean answer form the bathroom and reread the letter again to make sure he had understood it properly. But there really was no way to misread it. Ellen said that it was being taken care of, but Sam knew that Dean would want to know about this, if not go to check it out himself. It wasn't exactly the first time that someone had tried this, but never had there been so few clues to whom it was. And five were dead already.

Whoever it was, they knew what they were doing.

Dean came out of the bathroom wiping his face in a towel, which he tossed to one side as he sat down on his bed opposite Sam. His face was slightly pale and he looked a little stressed out, and this news wasn't going to help.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Ellen just sent me an email. Here, read this," Sam passed over his computer which still had the email opened full screen and knit his fingers together in front of his face.

Dean read:

'_Hey Sam, hope you boys are doing alright. I didn't know if you two have heard the news so I thought it was best to warn you. There's someone out there that you boys have got to watch out for. Some of my old Roadhouse connections have been trying to get the word out and asked me to pass this message along. There's somebody out there that's after hunters, killing them. No one can find many clues. Whoever this is, they're good at covering their own tracts, but there're making sure that we know they're out there. The first hunter was found about three months ago but the next murder was so long after that the connection wasn't made, not until about a month ago when the third body was found. Altogether, he's gotten five of us. The last hit was last week in Jonesboro, Arkansas. Hunters are calling him __**Cannibal**__. But guys don't get yourselves mixed up in this, some of the best are already on the case so you guys just worry about keeping yourselves safe. The last thing we need are two more dead. I've been trying to get through to Jo but she's not answering her phone, I'm going to try her again. If you two see her, please try to keep my baby safe. Take care and know that your welcome out here anytime you like. All the best, Ellen.' _

Dean stared at the screen for several minutes and scratched his head. He looked up at Sam and opened his mouth to speak once, but closed it again and looked back down at the computer. His face had gone even paler as he read. After rereading the email again he decided that it must have been real.

"So," he started, "T…there's some whack-job dude out there killing hunters? A hunter hunter?" he said a little more distastefully.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Sam, taking back his laptop to put it aside and out of the way. He sat on the edge of his bed, fingers knotted together, staring at a spot on the floor. This was definitely a big deal. A really big deal. He looked up at Dean who still looked totally confused, but deep in thought.

"Man, this is all nine kinds of crazy."

"Yeah I know."

"So," said Dean, "she said that the last hit was in Arkansas?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's get a move on. It's only one state down, if we leave now then we can get there by tomorrow morning," Dean stood up and walked around the bed.

"Dean,' Sam said, looking up at his brother, "there are already people on this case."

"And they could probably use all the help they can get."

"Okay, fine, we can go and check things out," Sam conceded, "but not tonight. Let's just go and meet up with Jo, and we'll leave in the morning."

"Jo?" Dean said, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I wonder if Ellen got through to her. One thing's for damn well sure, she's not coming with us. The best thing for her is to go back to Minnesota and stay put."

"Dean, you can't stop her from going if she wants to go," Sam said standing up as well.

"Watch me," Dean grabbed his jacket out of the closet and pulled it on over his black tee, "She can't let her go off hunting on her own, not with this slick on the go."

"Dean you don't really have any say in the matter. She's not a schoolgirl; she can do what she wants. When are you gonna learn that Jo doesn't need our help? She's a big girl."

"Yeah, I know," said Dean, his ears turning red, "but I don't like it. This guy has already got five hunters. Jo is easy prey."

"Dean," Sam begged, as he walked over to his brother and looked him in the eyes. He knew that look. He'd seen that look in Dean's eyes before.

Sam gave in and walked past his brother and out the door.

_Sorry guys I know my chapters are short but I think I'll make up for it in the future. Thanks for all the great reviews again, I check my email like a million times a day to see if I got some new ones. You guys are great. _

_Next Chapter title will be: __**Poison**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Poison

**Chapter 9- Poison**

As soon as they had walked into the bar, Sam knew that the night would not play out as smoothly as he had anticipated. The bar was not crowded (it was only a Wednesday night) and so the table where Jo sat in the back of the room was clearly visible. The table where she sat with Alex. Sam turned to look at Dean but his face was unreadable, although his ears seemed to have turned pink again.

Before going over to the table, Dean turned towards the bar and sat down on one of the empty stools. Sam followed suit and sat next to him, glancing once more at where the others sat. They hadn't noticed them come in, and seemed to be enjoying their own little conversation. Sam couldn't tell what they were talking about but it must have been interesting. They were both laughing.

"Two beers, please," Dean called over to the bartender, "Hey Sam," Sam pulled his attention away from the smiling couple in the back, "did you run that search I asked you to?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"Dude, you know why," Dean snapped.

"Dean don't start anything," Sam pleaded. His head was still hurting from before. "Just don't make a scene."

"Oh come on, Sam. I don't make scenes," Dean got up and started towards Jo and Alex's table. Sam rolled his eyes and took a shallow of his drink before leaving the bar as well.

"Hey Jo," Dean greeted as he approached, "Alex," he added with a little less than friendly tone.

"Hey Dean," said Jo offering him a seat, "Hey Sam, how's your head."

"Not too bad. And you?"

"I'm feeling better," she answered. A hint of laughter still remained on her face but quickly vanished as she asked, "So, did you guys get the email from my mom?"

"Yeah, we did," Sam said sitting between Dean and Alex, who asked, "What email?"

"My mom told us that there's someone out their killing hunters,' Jo told him.

Alex, who had just taken a large swig out of his glass, spat out what beer was in his mouth and began to choke. The drink ran down his chin and all down his front as stammered out "W…what?". Dean couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, and she wants me to come home until they catch the guy who's doing it."

"And I agree with her," said Dean straightening up in his chair.

"Well, I'm not. In fact, I'm going to catch a bus in the morning and go see what I can find out about this guy, no matter what you or my mom says," Jo was once again glaring at Dean with her arms folded in front of her. Dean leaned in closer to her and was about to come back with something when Sam's hand flew out and clapped him on the chest.

"What do you say we get another round?" he said, trying to break the tension.

"Well, better only make it three because I think it's time for me to go," Alex stood up and took one last shallow out of his glass.

"Miss, could we get three beers over here, please?" Sam called over to the waitress.

"So what's the rush, _Alex_?" Dean asked, his eyes still fixed on Jo, "We only just got here."

"A guy can tell when he's not welcome."

"Oh no," Jo said, shooting Dean a dirty look, "of coarse you're…'

"No, he's right," Dean said mockingly, "Eleven thirty is late to be out. It's probably way past his bed time. Let the man go get his beauty sleep."

"Dean, don't be such an ass!"

"Jo, don't worry about it," said Alex shrugging on his coat.

"See you, Alex."

"Bye Jo. Sam."

"Alex walked away from the table with an irate expression on his face. Jo watched him as he left, clumsily knocking into the waitress carrying their drinks. She smiled to herself. _Damn it, Dean!_ The waitress reached the table as Alex left the bar and Jo brought her attention back to her group, to see that Dean had finally looked away from her, and his face had turned a little red. _Had he seen her smile as she watched Alex leave? _Jo took a sip of her new drink. _This tastes good_.

"Well, Jo, if you really want to check out Arkansas, Dean and I were planning to drive out in the morning. It beats taking the bus," Sam offered, "Ouch! Dean! What was that for?" Dean had kicked him under the table.

"Oops, sorry Sammy."

"Yeah," said Sam, "Right."

"Thanks Sam," said Jo, coughing into her hand and rubbing her chest, "That'd be great."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jo sat up straighter but began coughing again. "My chest just feels a little tight. I may be getting a cold."

Jo continued to cough harder and harder. Dean reached his arm out to pat her on the back, but it didn't seem to help. The coughing quickly became worst and the boys realized that white foam was forming in her mouth.

"Jo," Dean grabbed her shoulders to support her in her chair, "What is it?"

"I feel sick."

"Dean, she's been poisoned," Sam grabbed Jo's glass and sniffed it, but not until he held it over his head did he see the two white, fizzing pills at the bottom, "I think someone slipped something in her drink."

Jo was now gagging and spitting, more foam coming out of her mouth. The waitress, who had watched what was happening from across the room, hurried over with a glass of water. Dean took it, and leaning Jo back against him, tried to pour some of it in her mouth. It didn't seem to help.

"Dean, her air way is closing off, she needs a doctor!"

"No, what she needs is to get this stuff out of her!" Dean said, and holding onto her shaking body with one hand, stuck his finger down Jo's throat. Immediately, Jo lurched forwards and vomited onto the floor.

"Jo, are you okay?" Dean asked, still holding onto her. He pulled her back up into her chair to face him, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Thank you, Dean."

_Thanks again for reading, please review. Happy Easter to everyone!! _

_The next chapter will be titled: __**Break Down**__ (I know what your thinking 'What does that mean? Guess you'll have to wait and see teeheehee) _


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I thought I'd apologize in advance about any car references in this chapter because my 12year old brother honestly knows much more then I do when it comes to this

_Hey guys, I thought I'd apologize in advance about any car references in this chapter because my 12year old brother honestly knows much more then I do when it comes to this. Hope you enjoy anyway._

**Chapter 10- Break Down**

"Dean, I'm fine. Really," Jo pleaded from the backseat, "My stomach barely hurts anymore."

The last thing that Jo wanted this late at night was to wait in the emergency room for three hours to see a doctor, but Dean had rushed her out of the bar and forced her into the car despite her protests. The bar was about six miles out of town with only a gas station in between and it was already around midnight. All she knew she needed was a good night's sleep to feel better.

"Jo you need to get checked out by a doctor, just to be sure," Sam agreed with Dean, turning around to look at her.

"Yeah, and sit back and relax already," Dean called out from the driver's seat.

"Yes Daddy."

He glanced back at her, only taking his eyes off the road for a second, and then went back to driving with a huff. He wasn't sure if the sarcasm had hit him as irritating or cute, but he would never admit that it got to him. Right now, though, he was just glad that she was alright.

That came up to two close calls in one day. Not even he had managed that kind of record in a while. She seemed to have some sort of a target placed on her head, but Dean couldn't imagine who would want to hurt her. Sure, Jo wasn't the easiest person to get along with, and she could definitely get under your skin, but she'd only been in town for two days. Not even she could make someone so psycho-killer crazy in that short length of time.

The car sputtered.

"What the hell?" said Dean, looking around at the car.

It sputtered again.

"Dean check the gages," Sam suggested, 'I think there's something blinking."

"Dude, there is nothing blinking on my car."

The car stalled and the engine died as Dean pulled over to the curb. He cursed and hit the wheel hard with his fists. He had not noticed the oil sign blinking on the driving panel until just now. Picking a few other choice words, he threw open his door, got out and slammed it shut. Walking up around to the front of the car, Dean popped the hood. Sam and Jo got out as well and followed Dean up to the front but maintaining their distance.

"Damn it!"

Dean cursed once more and turned to leaned up against the car, putting his hands in his pocket and bowing his head.

"Dean?" Sam said anxiously.

Dean hesitated and looked up, not at Sam and Jo, but straight out the road past them. His face held an expression that was a mix of agony, rage and frustration. Finally standing up straight again he spoke.

"There's a bolt on the engine block missing," he said still not looking at them, "We're out of oil."

Sam and Jo looked at each other. Neither knew much about cars but they both understood that they were basically screwed without oil in the engine.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch," Dean muttered more to himself then the other two.

"Who?" They asked together.

"That damn, cocky bastard that was under her hood, that's who."

"Dean come on," Jo whined, "Can you just let it go. Alex isn't a bad guy so would you just drop it already?"

"Dean," Sam said choosing his words carefully as to not make Dean any more angry, "Why would Alex do anything to your car?"

"I donno, but how else could a bolt come off the engine block, huh?" Dean raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer, "I put those things on myself. But now we're in the middle of a highway and the car's out of oil. Now you tell me who did it. You know, I bet it was probably tinker bell, yeah…"

"Dean, would you give it a rest for a minute, huh?"

"Ok, fine, I'll give it a rest. So how we gonna get the car started Collage Boy?"

"Okay, you two stop it," Jo cut in between them and looked up at Dean, "Someone is just going to have to walk back to the gas station and get some oil. It was only about a mile back."

"Well you're not going," Dean told her as he side stepped past her, "So me or Sammy will do it."

"Hey, why can't I?"

"Because you're a girl."

Dean dodged Jo's hand which had aimed to strike his head and went over to face Sam.

"Alright how you wanna do this," Sam asked, "Paper, scissors, rock?"

"No way man, you always win at that game," Dean said defensively, rooting around in his pocket and pulling out a quarter, "Heads or Tails?"

"Tails."

"Ha, heads. See you later little brother," Dean smirked and patted Sam on the back.

"Yeah, whatever man," Sam said, turned around and walked off. Once his back was turned he grinned to himself. He was leaving Dean and Jo alone with the car. There could only be two results: either the car would be blown up when he got back or…

Sam laughed at the thought.

_Thanks for reading, please review. _

_Next Chapter will be called: __**Stranded**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Stranded

**Chapter 11- Stranded**

Jo tried to relax, sitting shotgun in the Impala and sipping on a bottle of water. Her stomach still rolled because of the poisoned drink, and her chest still felt tight, but she was sure she would be fine after a little sleep. But sleep would have to wait since she was now stranded on the side of the road with a man under the hood of the car, making enough noise (and shouting plenty of curses) to wake the dead.

She closed her eyes and put the seat back so that she was almost lying down. The past day had been long for her and not just because she had almost died twice. She had never expected to see the boys here, let alone be planning a hunt with them. Still, in the shadows of her mind she had always been hoping they would cross her path.

Meg had been right back in Minnesota. She did carry a torch for Dean, but she could never understand why and hated herself for it. Sure he was gorgeous, but he always treated her like she needed a babysitter and not to mention that ninety percent of the time he drove her crazy. Besides that, he had never even given her as much as a hint that he may like her back. She was just a school girl to him. How could she have feelings for him if there were just so many things about him that she hated?

Yet, it simply seemed to be the vary things that she decidedly hated about him that attracted her to him more. His shining knight routine. His sarcasm. How he always acted to keep her safe. The way he gets defensive every time she makes a poke at him…

The hood was slammed shut, but the same could not be said about the door to Jo's current thoughts. She'd already tried to tell herself that it would never work between them, that there was too much in the way. Too many ifs. The truth was that he did not call her back when he said he would. And still, watching him climbing into the seat next to her produced a completely different feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'_Stop being such a girl, Jo_,' she thought, mentally slapping herself and sitting up straight in her passenger's seat, '_You're gonna put an end to this right now_.'

"Well, I think I got it fixed,' Dean said taking a 'Wet One' out of the glove compartment to clean his hands with, 'As soon as Sammy gets back we should be able to get moving," he looked over at Jo, "How're you feeling?"

"Not too bad," she replied.

"So who the hell did you piss off?" Dean snickered.

"Nobody, I don't think," Jo answered. Being a hunter, she had kept to herself most of the time, not meeting too many people.

"Well, it was somebody."

They sat in silence for a few moments, the air between them left open for some one to take the next leap. Jo sat examining her fingers while Dean blew spit bubbles and tapped on the stirring wheel.

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," Jo heaved a sigh and looked out her window into the darkness.

"Okay then," Dean said looking around the car for something to interest him, eyes resting on the dashboard, "maybe there's something on the radio."

Dean turned the dial on the radio with a quite flick of his wrist. A Bon Jovi song was playing and Dean began to drum out the beat on the wheel and sing along. If nothing else, Jo had to grin at how it made him look like he was a teenager again, sitting in his very first car.

"So you never did call me back," the words had come out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Huh?" Dean looked over at her, clearly confused as to what she was talking about.

"Nothing."

"No, c'mon. What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing. Just, back in Minnesota you said you'd call me back after you found Sam, but you never did."

"Oh, yeah uh…sorry. Guess I forgot," she could see that she had made him uncomfortable.

"It doesn't m…" "Jo, I don't think…"

They both went silent and looked at each other for a moment.

"Awkward,' Dean announced to no one and turned up the radio. The song changed to play 'Can't Fight this Feeling' by REO speedwagon. Immediately, both of their hands flew forward to turn the song off, and they met at the button, Dean's hand overlapping Jo's. They once again found each other's gaze.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Both jumped as the tapping came on the driver's side window. Sam had returned from the gas station, a broad smile on his face as Dean unrolled the window.

"Am I interrupting something?" he laughed.

"What? No, shut up, dude," Dean spluttered, "Man, tell me you got the oil."

"Right here," Sam held up a paper bag in his right hand.

"Perfect, then lets fill her up and get out of here."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Doctor's orders

**Chapter 12- Doctor's orders**

The padlock on the door of room number nine clicked and the young, blonde woman who resided there walked in. It was now very late at night and she had had an extremely long day. Without turning on the lights, the woman strode over to her bed where collapsed there with every intention on following the doctor's orders. A good night's sleep really was all she needed.

Once getting the car back on the road again, Dean had insisted, still, on bringing Jo to the emergency room, despite the late hour. Luckily, when they arrived at the hospital they managed to see a doctor quickly and were out again in no time at all. They had had difficulty though explaining why she had not been taken there earlier that day. A brief examination of Jo's lungs had told the physician that she had inhaled in an obvious amount of smoke recently. Even so, she had managed to get away with a prescription and an order for a full night's rest.

Sadly, she would not be sleeping for very long at all. The boys wanted to leave early and get a bit of a head start to Jonesboro in the morning. She was way too tired to pack tonight, so her plan was to get up early, take a shower and get her things together. If she needed to, she could sleep in the car on the way.

_What had happened in the car? _ The thought crept over Jo's skin giving her goose bumps. Despite telling herself that she would stop thinking of Dean, on any level higher then as a friend, there was no way to deny that something had sparked between them as they sat waiting for Sam. When their hands had met, she was sure that she had felt some static. She was sure he had felt it too. She could see it in his eyes.

_Those eyes. Those beautiful, green, sexy, dreamy emeralds… _

"Stop it Jo," she punched the mattress at her sides.

Questions flooded her mind. Why Dean? Why now? Everything in the world was wrong about it so why did she want it so bad?

Dean was a hunter. She was a hunter. Those were the facts. Their job was dangerous, it took them all over the country, and it would not be worth it to get close to someone just to have them taken away again. Her dad had done it to her mother, gotten killed while hunting. Not to mention it was because of a Winchester.

No. She had known what she was getting into when she had decided to do the job. She knew that friends would be few. She knew that it was best to go it alone. That is how her dad had done it. That was why she could not be involved with anyone, especially not Dean. When her dad had died, it had nearly destroyed her mother and she could not do that to Dean, or to herself. Even if she were to quit the job and stopped hunting, Dean never would. He loved it too much.

_But why couldn't he love me too? _

The question exploded into and consumed her mind with not so much as her consent. She did not love Dean, no. It was just a strange feeling she got when she was close to him; like in the car when they were alone and when they were in the bar and he was supporting her, concern written across his face for her.

Jo rolled over onto her side, grasping the pillow to put under her head. She looked out the window where the curtains were not completely closed, staring out at the blurred oval of light coming from a streetlamp. Allowing herself to be lost in the orange glow, she allowed her mind to go blank. For several minutes she was lost in oblivion.

Why couldn't she just have a normal life?

Coming out of her reverie, Jo sat up at the foot of her bed with her face buried in her hands. Groaning from exhaustion, she moved her hands to her thighs, stood up and walked around to her suitcase. Slowly, Jo kicked off her sneakers and began to take off her tee and jeans, replacing them with pajama bottoms and a tank top. Lastly, she pulled her elastic from her long, blonde hair and gratefully crawled into her welcoming bed.

No sooner had she started to dose than a knock came to her door.

"Who could that be," Jo moaned into her pillow. She threw the covers off of her and once again stood up. Sliding her feet into her slippers, she gradually made her way over to the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'm coming."

Jo reached out to the door and turned the lock, only daring to open it a fraction. Peering out of the opening, she saw Alex standing on her doormat.

"Alex? What are you doing here? It's late."

"I um… I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

_Thanks for reading the next chapter will be: __**Gunfire **_

_Please don't forget to review!!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Gunfire

**Chapter 13- Gunfire**

"Sam, I'm telling you, it was that freaky-ass kid!"

Dean Winchester walked into the motel room number eleven and threw his keys onto the table. He and his younger brother were still arguing about their latest mishap, this time involving Dean's prized car. He was not in a good mood.

"That bolt was missing," Dean faced Sam, almost yelling at him. He was not mad at Sam, but he was the only person to vent on. "No way. Nothing comes loose on that engine. Never. I redid that thing myself."

"But Dean," Sam pleaded for some reasoning with him, "why would Alex want to make us break down? There's no logic behind it."

"I don't know," Dean raised his arms up and lowered them again, "All I do know is that someone's been messing around with my car, and I'm gonna kill 'em."

Dean spun around and walked over to his bed where he started to pull off his boots and socks. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Alex was more then he appeared. Something weird was going on around here, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Sam, would you just do that dorky thing that you do and run a search on the guy?"

"Dean…"

"Please."

"Alright, fine," Sam threw his jacket to the floor and reluctantly pulled out his computer. He was so used to doing research by now that it would only take him a few minutes to pull something up on Alex. What is the worst thing he could find? A rap sheet an unpaid parking ticket? His and Dean's was a lot longer and a tad more colorful.

"Doe you find anyfing?" Dean asked about twenty minutes later, half a chocolate bar stuffed into his mouth.

"Just that he graduated from a high school in Milwaukee with top grades five years ago. Went to a university in New York for two years… also getting top grades."

"Dude, he sounds like you."

"Shut up."

Dean threw the candy wrapper away and lid down on his bed, hands under his head, "Alright, what else."

"Nothing," said Sam typing something on the keyboard, "I found an old newspaper obit for his sister from about four years ago but other than that I couldn't find anything."

"Yeah, well, I still don't like him."

"Dean, your only problem is that you're…"

What Dean was exactly would have to be told later, as Sam's words were cut short by the sound of a gunshot just outside their door. Both men stood up to see what was happening, but quickly dove for cover as more bullets were fired through their window, the glass shattering.

The glasses and a vase on a table burst and scattered in pieces all over the floor. The screen of the television cracked and sparks flew from it. The curtains waved and quivered as the bullets pelted through them, aimed at almost every inch of the room. More items exploded and were pierced but still the gunfire did not cease. Finally, after what seemed like a millennia, the tires of a car screeched outside and everything went completely silent.

Sam cautiously poked his head out of the bathroom and glanced over the room. Everything in sight of the window seemed to have been destroyed.

"Dean?" he called out.

There was another moments silence before Dean answered, "Yeah," and crawled out from behind the fridge, his left hand gripping his right arm.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Sam ran over to observe the damage but Dean would not release himself.

"It's just a flesh wound. Let's get out of here before the cops show up."

The boys rummaged around for their things and hurried to get away. Luckily, the beds had guarded most of their belongings and the bullets had somehow miraculously missed Sam's laptop. His coat hadn't been so lucky. They ran out through the door and threw their bags into the trunk of the car.

"Oh, well that's just friggin' great. Just perfect," Dean muttered curses under his breath as he climbed into the driver's seat. One of the back windows had been shot out.

The sounds of sirens could now be heard approaching, causing Dean to rev up the engine and hit the gas. The last thing they needed was to be caught by the cops in the middle of a crime scene. He drove aimlessly, putting distance between themselves and the motel. The minutes passed slowly as the drove through street after street, both men buried in their own thoughts.

"Oh Crap!"

Dean spun the wheel around and made a U-turn, speeding away in the opposite direction.

"Dean, what the Hell?" Sam yelled as Dean ran his third set of red lights.

"Whoever came after us, what if they went after Jo, too?"

The Impala zoomed into the parking lot and the brakes were slammed on. Dean shut off the engine and jumped from the driver's side running towards the motel. He was quickly followed by Sam and the two brothers hurried to find room number nine. There was no need of them to knock. The door was already ajar.

Dean reached out and pushed the door wide open. The light was on in the room and it was easy to see that there had definitely been a struggle. A lamp had been smashed and tossed into a corner with it's pieces strewn across the floor. The covers of the bed had been pulled off as well. Worst of all, there in the middle of the floor, stained into the carpet, was a small blood stain.

"Sam, she's gone."

_Thanks for reading, please review! The next chapter will be: __** Cannibal**__._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Cannable

**Chapter 14- Cannable**

Sam searched the room for any sign or clue to tell them whom, or what, had attacked Jo, then maybe they would know where to look for her. Dean remained stooped down by the blood stain on the floor, his fingers grazing over the still damp spot. _Still Fresh. _His other fist flew up to his mouth where he bit into it.

_Whose Blood was it? Please, God, don't let it be Jo's. _

But who could be doing this? Someone definitely wanted Jo dead. Wanted to see all three of them dead. Jo missing, the shooting, the poison, they were all connected, but how? Who had such a vendetta against them?

It must be the Cannibal. Dean was sure of it. But if that was true then they may be in over their heads. And Dean hated to think of Jo if he were right. So far, the Cannibal had killed all of his victims, and left them all over in his messy crusade. Although they did have one advantage over him, whoever he was, he thought that Dean and Sam were dead, but they were still very much alive.

"Dean, come here and look at this."

Sam was standing just three feet away from him, and holding something in his hand. Dean stood up, peeling his eyes away from the blood, and took a step over to Sam to see what he had found. At first, Dean had thought he was bluffing, but as Sam tilted his hand, the light shown on several short, dark hairs.

"Oh, well great job Mr. Ace Detective," Dean said cynically, "So the guy has dark hair? Gee, I hope he uses the right shampoo because I heard dark haired men go bald faster. Maybe we could consult the million other guys in this country with black hair?"

"You done smart-ass? Maybe we could bring them to the cops."

"No, it'll take too damn long. We need to act now."

But Dean, we don't have a clue where she could be. I know how you feel about her, but you've got to think reasonably."

"I am thinking reasonably," Dean spat, "And what the Hell do you mean 'the way I feel about her'?"

"Come on Dean, I don't wanna get into this right now."

Dean gave him a threatening look before giving in, "Fine, so what do we do now?"

"Well I was thinking, if this is the guy that's after hunters, then we should give Alex a call. They may have gone after him too."

Dean began to pace again, thinking hard and chewing on his bottom lip. Sam rooted into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He had barely began dialing the number when Dean snatched it out of his hands.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sammy."

"Why not?" Sam snapped, sick of Dean's attitude, "Give me back my phone dude."

"Sam, listen to me," Dean jerked away as Sam made a swipe for his phone, "I think Alex has Jo."

"Dean, c'mon," Sam pleaded, exasperated with Dean's theory, "Will you give up on this dumb obsession with the guy. You're just still pissed that he was looking at your stupid car!"

"Sam, would you just listen to me!" Dean yelled this, determined to make his brother understand, "First thing, don't call my car stupid. It gets you from place to place. Second, just think about it. He's been there every time something went crazy," Dean started pacing again and continued, "He was under the hood… shut up and listen… and then the car broke down. And he was the only one down in the basement with you when the thing hit you over the head. I knew something was up there!"

"You know," Sam said, thinking back to earlier that night, "Didn't he bump into the waitress when she was bringing us our drinks? Oh my god…and these hairs…"

"Alex has black hair," they said in unison.

"Guess Collage Boy ain't so smart after all," Dean smirked, stopping in front of Sam, "See, I told you something was wrong with that guy. I knew it. Now he's got Jo."

The two boys jumped as a phone rang somewhere close that was neither of theirs'. They looked around for the source of the noise but could see nothing until Dean pulled on the bed sheet that was lying on the floor and Jo's cell phone rolled out of the tangle. Dean bent down and grabbed it, flipping it open to see the caller ID. Immediately he threw the phone at Sam like it was a hot potato.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Answer it."

Sam too looked at the caller.

"No way, I'm not answering it."

"C'mon, she likes you better."

"No."

_Ring! Ring!_

"Fine!" Dean grabbed the phone muttering 'chicken' and clicked on the 'talk' button, holding it to his ear, "Hey, Ellen."

--

Once again the Impala was speeding through town aimlessly, only by now it was nearing dawn. Sam and Dean had been searching for any sign of Alex's blue Ford pickup for the past half an hour, but with little luck. Time was not on their side, or on Jo's.

"Where the hell is he? I swear, when I find him I'm gonna rip his…"

"Dean calm down… and watch the road, you almost hit that dog."

"Dude, I can't calm down, I just lied to Ellen."

"Yeah," said Sam anxiously, "and I can't believe you lie better to the cops then her."

"I didn't see you jumping for joy to talk to her. Besides, she's worst then Henrickson," Dean swerved down a one way street so fast that Sam had to hold on, "Where is he," Dean growled.

"Well, where would he bring her?" Sam tried to reason, "It's got to be somewhere no one would see or pass by… Dean, the house, the house we worked outside town. It's far enough out of the way that no one would look there… whoa!"

Dean had pressed the pedal down even harder and sped off to the highway. Sam thought for sure that he must have made a hole in the floor by now, and before he knew it they were nearing up on the driveway of the big, old house. Dean parked on the side of the road so that no one could hear it and walked up to the house as quietly as possible.

Guns in their hands, the boys crept up to the old building and snuck round the back. A small window at the base of the allowed them a tiny view into the grimy, smelly lower floors. Dean used his shirt sleeve to wipe away the mildew on the glass pane and peered into the basement. The first thing he saw was Jo, gagged and tied to a pole wearing pajamas and bare feet, with Alex hovering above her, holding a carving knife.

--

_Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews. The next chapter won't be up for a while since I'm going on a trip and won't be able to write very much. But I will try my best to get it up asap. The next chapter will be titled: __**Intertwined**__. _

_Thanks _


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok so I know I said I wouldn't be able to post until next week but i just couldn't wait. I'm in the capital right now (Ottawa) and having a blast. So out of the way of my tiny Newfoundland community. Hope you like this guys._

**Chapter 15- Intertwined **

Jo stared up into the cold, dark eyes of her kidnapper. They were filmed with anger, hatred ad their master's thirst for revenge. They reflected the very same feelings that were burning through herself. She did not break the gaze but kept her face rigid with a look of loathing, praying that her own two eyes would not betray her by showing the fear that intertwined her body not unlike the rope that constrained her. He reached down and took the gag out of her mouth.

Why had she been so blind as to not see who this man in front of her really was? Why had she trusted him so freely? It seemed as though lately she had taken to trusting many attractive men.

_Damnit!_

This is why no one had believed that she could make it as a hunter. Not her mom. Not Dean.

_Dean._

Dean had been right. He had never wanted her to be on a hunt with him, said that she was an amateur, that she was a danger to herself. And he had somehow sensed that there was something wrong with Alex, but she had fought him. And now, Dean and Sam were dead, and it was all her fault.

A tear rolled down her face.

--

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'm coming."

Jo reached out to the door and turned the lock, only daring to open it a fraction. Peering out of the opening, she saw Alex standing on her doormat.

"Alex? What are you doing here? It's late."

"I um… I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Oh, um… yeah, I guess so," Jo flicked on the light and opened the door the rest of the way to admit Alex to enter. He hesitated in the doorway and then walked in almost coyly, still standing by the entrance.

Jo closed the door giggling a little at his modesty and turned to him. He looked her up and down for a moment and she became aware that she was only dressed in her pajamas and folded her arms in front of her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Just something that's been on my mind," Alex said and then continued with a familiar coolness, "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I got a couple of beer in the fridge. Just give me a sec."

Jo turned her back to him and headed over to the mini fridge in the corner. Just before she reached it she heard his footsteps behind her and she smiled that he had finally left the doorway. She reached into the fridge to grab the bottles but felt him grab her from behind and whip her around to face him, holding her arms close to her body. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

Jo kicked and squirmed fiercely to free herself as he pulled her closer to the door. She tried to scream but Alex had stopped and his hand flew to her mouth. Biting down hard, the skin broke under her teeth and he released her, blood sprinkling onto the carpet. Jo could also taste it in her mouth.

With her first instinct, she grabbed the lamp off the table and flung it at Alex's head, shattering upon impact. He buckled slightly but recovered from the hit and lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist this time. As he pulled, Jo's hands grabbed for anything she could reach but only managed to seize the bed covers. They offered little help and fell to the floor in a heap.

Managing to turn around, Jo pushed Alex away with all her might but his own strength surprised her. She pulled his hair, causing him to scream, and succeeded in pulling out a handful of his mane. He tripped her up, causing her defenses fall and pushed her roughly across the room. The last thing she saw was the corner of the fridge as her head fell toward it.

--

"Jo, don't look at me like that, you're making me blush."

"I'll do more than that if you ever touch me again."

"But I thought we were friends?" Alex chimed mockingly, circling around Jo, twisting his blade in his hand.

"You killed them. Why?" Jo's voice croaked as she asked the question, another tear trickled down from her eye. She still could not believe what he had told her. Not Sam and Dean.

"Well," he chided, "for the same reason I'm going to kill you. Because you are nothing more then the scum-of-the-earth. You are murderers and you deserve to be killed the same way you go around killing helpless people. You _hunters_ make me sick," Alex crouched down in front of her so that they were eye-to-eye, noses only inches apart. He reached up with his empty hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "It's too bad… I really liked you."

Jo spat in his face and his hand flew hard across her face, leaving it red. It was no use to scream. There was no one around to hear her.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered and faced him again. The house creaked and moaned upstairs, almost like someone was walking around. Alex ignored it.

"We kill demons and spirits. Things that hurt other people. We save lives," tears were now pouring down her cheeks.

"NO!!" he bellowed, "No," he repeated more softly, "You take live. Innocent lives. They tried to tell me she was possessed with some kind of evil. They were lying. She was just sick, but they killed her."

"Killed who?"

"My sister."

"Hunters?"

"Yes, hunters did. Those low life, twisted murderers came after my sister," he reached forward again but this time placed his hand tightly around Jo's neck, "And I vowed, from that day," Jo gasped for air as his grip increased in pressure, "that I would hunt down and kill each…and everyone… of… you."

"Hey!!"

Alex spun around, releasing Jo, to see where the voice had come from and flew backwards as a bullet lodged into his shoulder, spattering Jo with blood. Sam ran forward and hit Alex on the head with the end of his rifle, knocking him out before he had time to react. Dean tossed his own smoking gun aside and ran over to untie Jo.

"Dean," Jo breathed in relief, "you're alive."

"Yeah, not gonna get rid of me that easy."

Dean cut the rope tying her to the pole with his pocket knife. As soon as she was free, Jo flung her arms around Dean's neck, a fresh array of tears flooding her eyes.

Unsure of how to respond, Dean placed his hands on her back, but relaxed as he did so, feeling her warmth and sobbing seep into him, and comforted her in his arms.

--

_Thanks for reading, sorry again for the wait. Next chapter will be up soon. It's called: __**Goodbye**__. Please review. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Goodbye

**Chapter 16- Goodbye**

"_Jo, Honey, are you sure you're okay_?"

"Yes Mom, I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Alright, love you baby girl_."

"I love you too."

Jo hung up and replaced her phone on the nightstand. The ringing had woken her up after only a mere two hours of sleep. It seemed she'd never be able to get any rest. The past night had been long, hard and frightening as Hell. Ghosts were one thing, but a real, psycho serial killer was just too much for her.

'Dean was right again,' she thought, 'Spirits are alright, people are just crazy.'

Even though the sun was now high in the sky Jo rolled over in her bed and went back to sleep.

--

It was seven o'clock in the evening the next time she woke, this time from a nightmare. Jo felt like she had just run a marathon. Her face, neck and chest were coated with sweat and her clothes clung to her entire body.

Still she was grateful to see the time. It had not been a relaxing sleep, but it was sleep none the less.

Jo grabbed a damp cloth that someone had put on the table while she had been sleeping and leaned back into her pillows covering her face with it. It was annoying to her how she always forgot her dreams but this last nightmare seemed to engrave itself into her skull. The images of two men lying bloody on the floor and Alex's face hovering over them remained vivid in her thoughts.

Tomorrow, hopefully, things would become normal again. Her mother wanted her to come home and help her with rebuilding the Roadhouse, and after the past two days, how could she say no. Jo had not seen her mother in a year and wanted to be home, to take a break from the job. Maybe Ellen would let her go on a hunt every now and again while they rebuilt the bar.

"Jo?"

Her name being said pulled her out of her train of thought. Jo took the cloth off her face, sat up and looked over to the doorway where Dean stood holing a small tray of food. Yet another reason for her to go home. She needed to get away from Dean and his handsome features and his strong voice filled with concern for her.

"I'm awake, you can come in."

Dean hesitated and then entered the room with his tray, which he placed on the bed beside her. On it was a glass of orange juice, a bowl of soup, some crackers, and two of the pills the doctor had given her. It was a nice sediment, especially coming from Dean, even if the soup had come out of a can.

"Thanks Dean."

"Don't mention it," Dean scratched the back of his neck, "Actually, you should thank Sam. I had you a coffee and a cheese burger but he came back with the soup."

Jo's stomach did a flip flop at the mention of a cheese burger.

"Not just for the food," Jo admitted and tapped a spot on the bed by her legs. Dean obediently sat next to her.

"I wanted to thank you for coming after me," she continued, "I think that's the third time you've saved my life."

"Forth actually, but who's counting," Dean smirked at her and patted her legs before standing up, "eat and get some rest, the bus leaves at six in the morning."

"Dean wait," Jo grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away, "What about Alex? What happened to him?"

"It's taken care of," Dean assured her, "Let's just say we knew of some guys who were really happy to see him. Now go to sleep."

--

There were only a few people at the bus stop as Dean, Sam and Jo pulled up to the station at quarter to six. A part of Jo regretted that they had got there so quickly and that she had to leave the boys. The other part of her could not wait to get home. She only wished she knew what to say to them rather then leave without a word.

The three of them waited quietly in the car for the bus to arrive. Dean had not even turned on the radio. They just sat in silence. Finally, the transport pulled into the lot and they got out into the cool, breezy summer morning. Dean grabbed Jo's things from the trunk and handed them to the driver to pack under the bus.

"So, I guess we'll be seeing you," Sam said, giving Jo a short, friendly hug.

"You bet. See you Sam, be safe."

Jo released him and turned toward Dean.

"I've gotta use the bathroom," Sam mumbled, clapping Dean on the shoulder and backed away, "Bye Jo."

Sam walked off and the other two remained standing awkwardly where they were for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. Each attempted to say something but neither was able to get out more than a couple syllables.

"I'll see you soon," Jo offered and held out her hand.

"Yeah, me too," Dean accepted her hand and shook it. The seconds ticked by once more and they still clung to each other's hand, both looking the other in their eyes as the orange sunrise shone on them.

"Bye," Jo pulled away and walked toward the bus, Dean staring after her. She had just reached the steps when she turned around to look at him again.

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

Jo dropped her pack to the ground and ran towards Dean, her lips meeting his as she flung her arms around his neck. Without thinking, Dean responded and embraced her, lifting her off the ground. They kissed long, non-withholding and fervent. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, yet not long enough, their lips broke apart but Dean's hold of her tightened. Jo never wanted to let go of him but, with tears filling her eyes again, she knew what she had to do, for the both of them.

"Goodbye, Dean," she whispered softly in his ear.

Pulling away from him, Jo turned and began to walk back to the bus, stopping only to pick her bag up off the ground. Without looking back again, she boarded the bus, knowing that she was doing them both a favor to leave.

The door closed behind her and the engine rumbled. Dean leaned up against his car and watched as the bus drove away. Jo's kiss, her taste and warmth were still burning on his lips as he saw the bus disappear into the sunset.

**To Be Continued…**

**--**

_Thanks for reading my story everyone!! Part two of the Wanderer Trilogy will be next on my to do list. I haven't come up with a really good title yet. Hope you come back and read yet when I get it up which won't be to long in the future. Thank you again for taking the time to read my stories and Be Safe _


End file.
